Generation 10: Goddess of Light
It is necessary to be Level 15 or higher in order to begin this mainstream scenario. Any race may take part in Generation 10, but Generation 9 must have been completed and you must relog or change channels in order to start G10 All Shadow Missions difficulty is based on your total level: *1~99 Basic *100~299 Intermediate *300~999 Advanced *1000+ Hard The higher your total level, the less experience you will get from completion of the quests. It is recommended to complete this generation as soon as possible S1 Padan's Call # Upon completion of G9, log-out or change channels to view the beginning cutscene. # Wait for an owl to bring the quest. Talk to Padan in Tara. # Complete the solo Shadow Mission (Survivor Rescue) #* There are four Shadow Ghosts in front of Tara's gate. They're rather strong; you can avoid fighting them if needed by walking around them or zip past them with a mount. #* At the front gate, you must defeat the bone enemies guarding a human Soldier. However, the Soldier will not help you in battle. #* You have 40 minutes to complete the Shadow Mission. #* Upon completion you'll receive a 2x2-sized badge # Talk to Padan and he will give you Leymore's Journal (2x2) # Complete the solo RP (Leymore's Investigation Log) at Taillteann's altar #* You will RP as Leymore #* There is no need to fight the monsters. Just run past them and search for Elatha around the lake's coast to talk to him # Complete the quest and wait for the next one Andras and Elatha # Talk to Andras in Taillteann. She will give you 'Andras' Music Box'. # Use Andras' Music Box to view a cutscene. You will receive a Shadow Mission Quest afterwards. # Complete the solo Shadow Mission (Caliburn's Secret) #* Defeat the enemies around the Beacon Mound to open the gates to Taillteann. #* You will have to defeat 3 waves of enemies before the gates open #* Talk to Elatha at the alchemy equipment (near Dorren's normal location). # You will receive the keyword "Clue Regarding Goddess Neamhain" when you complete the quest Collect Clues Regarding Goddess Neamhain # This part consists of four different sections that take place in Tara. You can do them in any order. Use the "Clue Regarding Goddess Neamhain" keyword to initiate each quest. Note: the items take up a lot of inventory space. Be sure you are ready for it # 1: Portrait of Neamhain (size: 2x2) #* Talk to Hans, who is located in the square with the fountain, with the keyword. #* Wear a Suit for Alchemist-in-Training. Talk to Hans and he will request you to model for a painting. He will give you a 2x2 portrait of your character. #** The Suit for Alchemist-in-Training is only bought from Brenda of Taillteann. It costs 89,000g. #** You do not need the portrait. You may simply keep it or toss it away. #* Talk to Hans again. He will ask you to deliver a 2x2-sized landscape of Tara to Keith #* Talk to Keith, who is located north of the shopping square. #* Talk to Hans to receive the first key item # 2: Lezarro's Inscription (size: 2x2) #* Talk to Lezarro, who is located by the gate heading towards the castle, with the keyword to receive a Shadow Mission (Obtain the Rare Book) #* Hit switches all over Tara to spawn enemies. There are three waves per switch. When you've hit them all, the center square (with the fountain) will be open. Defeat the Zombie Soldiers in the square to finish the quest and receive a 2x2-sized book. #* Bring the book to Lezarro to receive the second key item # 3: Lymilark Scripture (size: 1x2) #* Talk to Pencast, who is located in front of the cathedral (appears as Pontiff's Court on the map) doors, with the keyword. You will receive Pencast's Taming Cane and 50 Pencast's Taming Bait. #* Tame a Lost Cat and then talk to Pencast. The nearest kittens are east of the cathedral #* Tame a Lost Dog and then talk to Pencast. The nearest puppies are northwest of the cathedral #* Talk to Pencast again, you will receive the third key item # [Part 4: Neamhain's Feather Decoration (size: 2x2) #* Talk to Lileas, who manages the jousting arena, with the keyword to receive a Shadow Mission (Obtain Shadow Honey) #** Although monsters are present, no fighting is required in this quest. #** Simply look for the trees with honeycombs and hit them to collect the Shadow Honey (2x2). You will need 5 of these. #*** You may also get them all from the same tree. #* Talk to Lileas to give her the honey. She will give you Lileas's Honey Drink. Drink it and watch a cutscene #* Talk to Lileas again. #* Talk to Eluned at the clothing shop. #* Talk to Lileas, and select "Battle Adair". You will face Adair in a Jousting battle. Win against him in order to proceed. #** You cannot joust him if he is jousting someone else, or all the lanes are full. #* Talk to Eluned to receive the final key item Goddess' Memorial # Talk to Andras to receive a Shadow Mission (Neamhain's Memorial) #* Enter Taillteann and talk to Elatha, who is near the platform where Andras would be. A cutscene will occur followed by a conversation. #** Talk to him again to learn the Synthesis skill if you do not already have it. #* Use the Dry Ovens inside the boss room in the middle of the square. Mix all four items you received earlier to get Memories of Neamhain. #** It is not necessary to defeat the monsters surrounding the oven to complete the quest, but it's highly recommended to get rid of the ones closest to the oven to prevent them from interrupting you synthesizing. #** Note: You cannot use Synthesis with items in your hands. #** You are unable to use the Dry Ovens located where Eabha/Dorren were. #* Passing rate is 99%. Should you fail, return to the four NPCs in the previous missions to gather the items again. #** You are not required to redo their requests, however. # Use the Memories of Neamhain to view a cutscene # Talk to Andras. She'll give you the Dark Lord's Token (1x1). # Use the emblem at Ciar Dungeon for Elatha's RP quest. EXP # Wait for the next quest Book of Tir Na Nog's Doom # Talk to Pencast to receive the Book of Tir Na Nog's Doom. Manually complete the quest Explorer Of Iria # Depending on your race, talk to the respective NPC. #* Human: Alexina (Qilla Base Camp) #* Elf: Castanea (Filia) #* Giant: Kirine (Vales) # Achieve a current exploration level of 10 or above and talk to the NPC again to receive a collection book and a dungeon pass. # The book requires you to collect cubes(1x1). They have a 100% drop rate from Mimics in the dungeon that the pass belongs to. Mimics can spawn in the first and second room of the dungeon, so, to speed up the process, it may be best to get multiple passes (10~15 passes recommended, depending on the race) and just doing those rooms only. # Each race must collect a different set of cubes. Humans must collect nine cubes, while elves must collect six cubes, and giants must only collect five cubes. The cubes are specific to either human, elf, or giant, and the mimics will only drop the cubes which correspond to your race. #* Note: '''Only '''humans '''can do this, but if you have a character you want to rank up Rest, Composing, or Meditation on via the books earned through Karu Forest Ruins Normal End Reward Chest, now is the time you can choose to not complete the book (Via keeping the final cube in inventory) and obtaining multiple passes. The rewards for the cube dungeon in Karu are the exact same as Karu Normal, and the dungeon itself is far easier to complete than Karu Normal. #*# Human cube list: #*#* Flower #*#* Human #*#* Star #*#* Monkey #*#* Sheep (appears as Ship in game) #*#* Tree #*#* Bird #*#* Snake #*#* Sun #*# Elf cube list: #*#* Spider #*#* Scorpion #*#* Sandworm #*#* Fish #*#* Rhinoceros #*#* Lizard #*# Giant cube list: #*#* Whirlpool #*#* Fruit-bearing Tree #*#* Unflyable Bird #*#* Pegasus #*#* Reindeer # Read the completed book and click the button on the first page to collect the reward and receive the Irinid's Ancient Artifact (1x1). # Talk to your NPC from step one. Manually complete the quest and wait for the next step. EXP '''Recovering the Ancient Irinid's Relic # Talk to Voight in Cor. He'll partially restore the relic. # Talk to Arenen in Calida Exploration Camp to receive Arenen's Engagement Ring. # Drop the ring at Maiz Prairie Ruins in the Rano region to start a solo RP quest. # Talk to Voight to receive Handkerchief (2x2) # Drop the handkerchief at Maiz Prairie Ruins to enter Voight's RP quest. It requires 2 people. #* Ilsa's only offensive skill is rank 9 Lightning Bolt, so Voight must do most (or perhaps all) of the fighting. # Talk to Arenen # Clear the quest. Wait for the next one Rain Maker - Irinid # Talk to Kousai in Cor and he will teach you the Rain Casting skill # Use the skill once. Ranking is not required # Talk to Kousai again. # Drop the Rain Maker Arrow onto the altar at Longa Desert Ruins in Connous. You may bring a party to complete this quest #* The boss is "Possessed Cai". #** He behaves very much like a Shadow Alchemist, so it shouldn't be too difficult to defeat him. #** If Cai is left alone for too long, he may shout something and level up. #** Note: For some reason, the party leader will be forcibly removed from the dungeon prior to defeating Cai, but the party members will remain # Clear the quest. Wait for the next one. Pencast's Call # Talk to Pencast to receive a Shadow Mission (Fomor Mata) # The mission is solo #* You must defeat a few sets of enemies leading from the north gate of Tara to the Jousting arena. Watch the cutscene. #* You will be introduced to Mata, and you must beat him in a Joust. If you fail, you must restart the entire mission. #* After you win, you must defeat Mata in combat. #** As a Dark Commander, he behaves very much like a Shadow Commander. You may defeat him in a similar manner to Tethra # Clear the quest. Wait. Fight For Courcle's Heart # Talk to Padan to receive a Shadow Mission (Assist the Shadow Realm Expeditionary Force). You may bring up to 8 people #* You are battling numerous waves of monsters shielded by Barrier Spikes until you reach the center where a cutscene is presented. #** Monsters include Shadow Alchemist, Bone Fighter, Bone Archer, Bone Lancer, Bronze Bone Fighter, Bronze Bone Archer, Bronze Bone Lancer, Silver Bone Fighter, Silver Bone Archer, Silver Bone Lancer, Gold Bone Fighter, Gold Bone Archer, Gold Bone Lancer, and Shadow Ghosts. #* When you reach the center, numerous spawns will appear. Fortunately, you are aided by Andras, Karpfen, Granat, and their troops. #** If one leader is killed, the mission fails. If one entire platoon dies (minus the leader) is killed, the mission fails as well. #* After the battle, the mission will clear, and a cutscene is presented. # Clear the quest. Wait. Courcle's Heart # Talk to Padan to receive a Shadow Mission (Light and Darkness) #* There will be a long cutscene after which you'll be sent to the Soul Stream. #* You will face your Doppelganger in this part. This battle will consist of two parts. #** Doppelgangers behave similarly to Shadow Alchemists. However, they have Advanced Heavy Stander, which may be a problem as it allows it to spam its attacks. #* In both parts, whoever hits the Doppelganger will take 50% of the damage that you inflicted on it so make sure to keep your health at a reasonable level. The Doppelganger still takes the full damage. (e.g. If you hit it 600 damage, it will take 600 damage, and you will take 300 damage.) When you take half of your damage, instead of being knocked unconscious you will be put into deadly status instead. #* If you happen to die, you may resurrect fully up to 3 times in a manner similar to Nao's Revival by selecting the Morrighan's Protection option, except the resurrection is instant. If you have used up all 3, starting the mission over will restore them. This method and that of advanced feathers (regular feathers also work) are the only way to resurrect in this mission. #** If you do happen to spend up all your Protections but barely made any progress, it is suggested to restart, as you will have refreshed revivals and return to the same spot you were in # Part One #* You will be given a Cylinder and 5 Dark Life Drain Crystals. Make sure you equip the Cylinder. #* Your Doppelganger will mainly use Alchemy abilities, namely Water Cannon, Wind Blast, and Flame Burst. It can also do Spear of Light and Fury of Light. Attempt to dodge all these attacks. #** A fast mount is useful, but not necessary since most skills may be dodged by circling the stage. Be aware of your distance to the Doppleganger, however, since it receives a speed boost from Awakening of Light. #** Evasion is strongly recommended, roughly at least a minimal of Rank 9 due to the double roll. #* The point of part one is to remove your Doppelganger's Awakening of Light. This is done by using Life Drain on it after using Elatha's Music Box. #** Use Elatha's Music Box once you see your Doppelganger using Taunt, which is always right after a Fury of Light. A easier way to use the Music Box it to hold control and click the Doppelganger. #** Dark Life Drain Crystals have no "Use" command, so you cannot click on them directly to activate them; you must set the skill to a hotkey. Also, if you have any normal Life Drain Crystals, put them on the upper left corner above any Dark Life Drains so they are not consumed. #*** If you brought a Royal Alchemist along, you may give him/her the Dark Life Drain Crystals to use on the Doppelganger. The opposite person MUST be the one to drain it. (Example - If it copies the Royal Alchemist, the one doing the final must use Life Drain.) #* While it takes damage in part one, its Awakening of Light causes it to have regeneration, effectively rendering all attacks worthless. #** If you succeed, you will receive a cutscene # Part Two #* You will now be able to use Demigod mode and the skills introduced at a specific rank determined by the mission difficulty. Kill your main Doppleganger to complete the quest. #** You may use Demigod skills indefinitely and without penalty for the duration of the fight. Use the boosted recovery and movement speed to your advantage. #* The Doppelganger loses its Demigod powers but is now capable of summoning five clones to take you down. It will only summon the clones when given an opportunity to, and they aren't relatively very hard to defeat. However, you will need to kill all the clones in order to deal damage to your actual Doppelganger. #** Avoid aggroing the Doppelganger while killing the clones since it will cause more clones to spawn. #*** Detection can be avoided during the fight by staying close to the edge, luring a clone with an Icebolt or Ranged Attack, and then killing them away from the Doppleganger.. #* Unlike Shadow Cast City, Ice Spear can freeze the Doppelganger and its clones. Following the Ice Spears, Spear of Light may be used to inflict further damage. #* The main Doppelganger will be distracted by pets or another attacker, unless Windmill is used. It will not it flinch at any attack. You may utilize this to command a pet to distract the Doppelganger as you attack the clone, then desummon it and repeat with others. #** Because it is not distracted, you may summon a pet, command it to attack as you load Spear of Light, let the Doppelganger aggro the pet, launch the spear, desummon the pet, wait for your Spear to recharge, repeat. #* Strong pets are encouraged to serve as a distraction against the clones. #* Once all the clones are taken out, you can spam Windmill on the Doppelganger without retaliation as Windmill resets its AI every time it's hit by. This works the best with rank 9 Windmill or above. You can also cast Spear of Light during the spinning animation as well. #* Play Dead will work on the Doppelganger. Thus a viable option of defeating it is to use Spear of Light, then Fury of Light, then Play Dead until the skill timer for the two skills resets. #** For Giants, however, Playing Dead is not an option due to the fact they cannot acquire the skill. In order to effectively defeat the Doppleganger, you need to spam Spear of Light (you will be deadly at all times while attempting this), while staying away from your Doppleganger and the other clones. If the clones respawn you need to kill them as soon as possible with Spear of Light. Stay as close to the edge of the area as possible as trying to cut corners will get you too close to the Doppleganger and it will either use its Water Cannon, or Wind Blast to kill you, along with the clones that will one hit kill you. #* It is possible to use Adniel's Horn Bugle to summon Adniel to damage the Doppelganger. #* Using Mana Shield is strongly encouraged # Once you've beaten the Doppelganger, you'll have cleared Generation 10 and be awarded with the Demigod skills at rank F # Manually complete the quest to claim the EXP. S2 Lileas' Worry # Talk to Lileas using the "Private Story" keyword to start the quest. You will receive Lileas's Honey Drink (1 x 2). #* Although she will tell you to drink it, you will actually need it for a later part # Talk to Karpfen # Talk to Lileas # Talk to Krug # Complete the quest and wait for the next one Kirine's Proposal # Talk to Kirine in Vales # Talk to Krug to receive Krug's Letter (2 x 1) # Talk to Kousai in Cor and he will take Krug's Letter and a cutscene will occur. # Talk to Krug with a honey drink in your possession # Talk to Lileas # Complete the quest The Corrupt Alchemist # Talk to Heledd to receive the solo Shadow Mission Reclaiming the Memory Crystal. There is no time limit for this mission. #* Start this mission at Tara stone henge. #* You must make your way from the north gate to the square, fighting four spawns of monsters along the way, and watch a cutscene. #* After the cutscene, Jenna will appear and aid you. Talk to her and move out. #* Now there are nine more spawns of monsters you must fight. #* Afterward, there will be a cutscene and you will fight the boss, which is a single Corrupt Alchemist (Strong). #** Unlike regular Corrupt Alchemists, this one knows Frozen Blast. #** Corrupt Alchemists behave similarly to a Shadow Alchemist, only that they are stronger. #* Once the boss dies, you will clear the mission and receive the Alchemy Memory Crystal (1 x 1) # Talk to Heledd with the Alchemy Memory Crystal in your possession and you will # Complete the quest